Strife
Name: Strife Physical Age: 19 True Age: 113 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Shade 'Power' Strife use's the power of shade to his advantage of being a secretive and long distance fighter. When in need he can use his power to inshroud him in darkness so foe's can't see him in certian place's (like dark corridors and alley's in cities, and in the forest he likes to dwell in). He can create little things out of shadows that can either hurt or distract foe's from himself. Strife doesn't like being noticed so he would usually use the power of shade for distract, but if necessary he will use his power to fight. 'Weapon' Strife uses throwing knives that are strapped to his back(6 throwing knives) and has a pouch of kunai's that are strapped to the sides of his leg. he dosen't like fighting upclose, he likes useing the element of surprize 'Summon' Strife's partner since his death was his Carrion Crow named Karasu Karasu is a very smart and sophisticated bird, and dosen't like many people, especially people who he dosen't understand.He's cunning and usually makes a plan that Strife usually never follows but takes to heart. Both Strife and Karasu are very good to one another, Karasu knows that Strife has his back whenever he needs it. because Srife is a long range fighter usually Karasu flies to see were Srifes enimies (or victims) are located so Srife can have a better shot at them. 'History' Anthony was born with his twin sister Ashrin on the streets, he aways pushed her to live reasuring her that one day they'd have money to live off the street. One day their dreams came true a very wealthy man picked them up and took them to his house, but at that moment of walking into the house Anthony was ripped away from the only Girl who loved him. For Anthony this was he's greatest nightmare, leaving his sister. To Anthony it took him a while to truely understand his special connection to his sister, he fully understood when one day he felt on his back wips snaping his skin it happened to him whenever his sister did somthing wrong, but to him he never scared were the mental wip hit him, but when he looked at Ashrin's back she had scars all over. though Anthony knew this he never told Ashrin he thought it would be best if she didn't know about it. so he bared the pain for years just for his sister. Till his 19th brithday, in the middle of the night Anthony woke to hear screams from the kitchen. Anthony got out of bed and ran downstairs to see Ashrin about to be raped by the man that for years he called father. enraged he jumped his father, but never noticed the knife in his drunken hands and while jumping to save Ashrin got stabbed in the heart. While he felt the blade dig into him, he couldnt help but feel grief for his sister and finaly thought to him self 'If i die then what if she' but he could never finish that thought cause when he hit the ground he died. When he woke up he remembered most of what happened to him, and he remembered his sister, filled with grief and saddness he was created into the Sin Strife, and now that he knows his sister is the virtue Innocences and is his mortal enemy he can never help but feel sorry for her knowing that he was the reason she died. 'Appearance' Strife is at the height of 6.5, he's much taller than his twin counterpart, and is the weight of 170 lbs, he's more tone then muscle and is very swift in his movements, and in contrast to his twin he looks much older than 19 (probably around the age of 23-25). His skin just like his sisters is pale, like if he was caught in deaths grip. Strife has aswell as his sister light brown hair with blonde highlights, but his hair is parted to his left and is very messy or spikey, on the back of his head closer to his neck is a small pony tail that is tied up by his blue gemed necklase (the same as Innocence's). Strifes eyes resembles liquid sliver, he has a more slender and shiek face that is cleanly shaved. On his right eyebrow is a scar from when he was a little kid on the streets, and under his left pec right under his heart is the scare from the blade. Strife wears a black baggy long sleeved top covered by his navy blue woolen vest, and has at least 5 belts placed on his left arm and 4 on the other. On his hands are open cut gloves that are black and on his wrist is Innocence's missing charm bracelet, that whenever he looks at it can remember his sister and how happy she once was. he wears black baggy pants that are bleted around his thighs and calfs. Strife wears black (steel toed) boots on his feet. Finaly he sometimes wears his long black hooded cloak that ataches to his vest 'Behaviour' Strife is not like his sister he dosen't have MPD, but he's a very self-conscious person and even if he looks very detached to the world he's very active and strong willed. when he wants to be he can be a smart ass, and as well to that he can also be a very charming and caring person. some good points to him is that he is very smart when it comes to fighting an enimy, his very kind,but when it comes to other people he's worried if he fights he will either die or his partner will. If he ever see his sister or hears about her he suddenly gets very depressed and usually starts talking to himself on how he could've saved her or that he let her die Strife is very social, he likes being with other people who are like him in away Strife aways finds himself saying "what need do I have to fight, when I have really nothing to fight for" 'Other' Strife dosen't smile alot (he does grin alot thought) but when he does it seems like the room got alot more brighter He hates cleaning Strife is sometime socially awkward Strife is a crap cook, but he's learning Strfie likes to sing, though he wont truly sing outloud And just like Innocence he likes to draw And he loves to write Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Shade